totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver is The Musician in Total Drama Teens. Biography There is nothing Oliver loves more, than music. He's in a couple of bands back home. He plays drum, bass, and guitar, he also sings very well. He enjoys rock music. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Oliver is introduced as the musician when he arrives on the island. He is one of the guys to ogle Phoebe when she arrives. He is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. He tries to flirt with Phoebe when their team is in the woods. His team makes it to the finish line in the morning, but do not win because they were missing Willa. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Oliver seems to be excited about the challenge, and seems to lose all interest in Phoebe. In the Awake-A-Thon he sits and talks with July and Lluvy. He is the eighteenth one to fall asleep. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Oliver tries to tell Brenda that Chef's food is lowfat jokingly, but she still believes him. Oliver swims for his team against Eve, but he loses so he does not win a point for his team. His team suffers a loss, but he does not get voted off. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''He is chosen to be a hunter for his team and Lluvy is as well. The two walk together trying to find some of the other team prey. They are alone for a bit, and seem about to kiss until they are interrupted by Kat running into them on accident. They get angry because of this, so they spray her, making her out of the challenge. Their team loses, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Oliver compliments Lluvy in a weird way and wished he had said something else, since it had made him seem creepy. He decides to do a dessert course for his team with Webster. The two make churros and get a four and a half star rate and a five star rate. The two high-five due to their good rates. Their team wins this round. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''In the talent show he decides to show off his electric guitar skills. He receives a rate of 9 chords out of eleven and a hug from Lluvy. Their team wins this challenge. ' Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''He decides to ride with Lluvy on the sailboat. He is sent by his team with Lluvy to collect some wood because they forgot to previously to get some. While they are alone, he awkwardly compliments her, but they kiss anyway. Their team loses due the sabotage of the other team. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''He encourages his team to do better on their sandcastles. He picks a tree for his team to build their treehouse. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''He is on the ski lift with Lluvy and he spots the Killer Losers. He encourages his team to speed up in the challenge. His team wins. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Oliver goes with Lluvy on the zip line. He goes after Lluvy on the tightrope and wins his team a point. Oliver helps hold the mattress for his team. His team loses, but he is safe. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Oliver does pogoing for his team with Teagan. He doesn't fall of his pogo stick, but doesn't earn his team many points. His team loses, but he is safe. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Oliver goes with Lluvy to hide in the boathouse. They are the first to be found and shot by Chef. They begin to argue in the outbox later and Darren tells them to shut up. Oliver is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Oliver is arguing with Lluvy at the beginning of the chapter. He throws up twice at the challenge, but the guys team wins. He is immune during the elimination ceremony. He cries when Lluvy is voted out and they make up before she leaves. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''When Oliver gets into the abandoned cabin, he sets off alone. He is in the attic alone, where he hears a voice whispering his name. He thinks for a second that it is Lluvy, but instead it's just another monster of the house, which captures him. He does not get immunity, but he is safe during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''He is invited by Anton to go on a nature walk with him and his friends (Slater, Darren, and Eve). Anton then befriends Oliver. Oliver picks the purple dunebuggie and he works on it, but doesn't finish. He is in the middle place with Anton at the beginning of the race. He gets stuck in the mudpit with Phoebe, slowing him down. He is passed by Phoebe, leaving him in last place. It comes down to Alison with her penalty timer and him finishing before her timer goes off. Unfortunately for him, he does not make it in time and is eliminated, losing to Alison. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''He is seen with Lluvy, Norah, and Kat at the tiki bar. He says he has been hanging out mostly with Lluvy since he has been eliminated and playing her songs. He states how he hates Alison. He votes for Anton to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Oliver roots for Anton in the final challenge. After Anton wins, he kisses Lluvy. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens